Country Cup 2
The second edition of the Country Cup will take place in July 2018.a This edition was limited to 32 participants. It took place in Belgium. Lithuania won the competition, beating its opponent Kazakhstan by 1 goal. Portugal came 3rd and France came 4th. << Country Cup 1 =|= Country Cup 3 >> Bidding The CCU announced on 17 July 2018 that an unanimous result was decided towards Belgium hosting the competition. Additionally, it was added that "other bids were not fulfilling towards the hosting of the competition." Participating countries 56 countries confirmed their participation for the competition, 54 of which would need to qualify via qualification rounds. 24 of these countries were eliminated, going into the competition. Other countries * : BTRC announced that Belarus would once again sit out the edition, not stating any reason for such. However, the broadcaster confirmed that Belarus would compete in the third edition/ * : BHRT announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina would withdraw due to ongoing financial issues, and loss of sponsors. * : VR once again confirmed that "a participation was currently not being considered." However, the broadcaster did not rule out participating in the third edition. Qualifiers In random order, the following countries qualified to the competition: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In random order, the following countries were eliminated: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Format The tournament will open with a group stage consisting of 8 groups of four countries, with the two winning countries progressing from each group to a knockout tournament starting with a round of 16 teams. As the hosts, Belgium will be automatically qualified, alongside reigning champions Czech Republic. This leaves 30 spots up for grabs. The groups were allocated randomly. In case the top 6 rules for tiebreakers are still tied, a rematch is played, between the two teams in question. Unlike other group matches, this game would go to extra time and penalties, in order to determine the winner. Group A |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Kazakhstan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Ukraine |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Armenia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Morocco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Armenia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Kazakhstan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group B |score=3–1 |report= |team2= Iceland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Liechtenstein |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Latvia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Iceland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Latvia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group C |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Greece |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Serbia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=4–1 |report= |team2= Lebanon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Georgia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Serbia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Lebanon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group D |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Czech Republic |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Romania |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Belgium |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= France |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Czech Republic |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Belgium |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group E |score=2–3 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–3 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Norway |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Portugal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Switzerland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group F |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Lithuania |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= San Marino |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Macedonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Italy |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= San Marino |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=4–2 |report= |team2= Macedonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group G |score=1–1 |report= |team2= England |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Luxembourg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Denmark |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Luxembourg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group H |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Estonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Scotland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Netherlands |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Azerbaijan |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–4 |report= |team2= Netherlands |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Scotland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Knockout stage |'2'| |0 || |0| |'1' || |'1'| |0 || |0 (3)| (p)|'0 (4)' || |0| |'2' || |'4'| |2 || |'2'| |0 || (a.e.t.)|'1'| |0 || |'4'| |0 || |'1'| |0 || |0| |'1' || |'1'| |0 || (a.e.t.)|'1'| |0 || |0| |'1' || |0| |'1' || |'2'| |1 }} Czech Republic